Ce rêve bleu
by frukforever
Summary: Prince Arthur is lonely since he's separated from his French lover. What will happen when the said Frenchy appears to the backyard of his castle? Songfic.


**My first attempt of a songfic! The song is 'Ce rêve bleu' from the disney movie Aladdin. The Englis version is called A whole new world. So, you should listen to the song if you haven't ever heard it. Francis sings Aladdin's parts and Arthur Jasmine's. I hope this doesn't suck XD**

* * *

It had been half of a year since Prince Arthur had last time seen Prince Francis. It had been such a beautiful night; the two of them had met under a huge oak tree. Their tree.  
But their happiness didn't last too long; they had been caught by the guards of Arthur's palace, and Francis was sent to his homeland. After that, the British prince hadn't been allowed to cross the English Channel and visit his beloved, they weren't even invited to same balls anymore.

Arthur was awfully lonely without Francis. The Frenchman had been his first love, and he still was. Every day he dreamed about escaping the palace and finding Francis again. Together they could run away so they could be alone, they could forget their duties and just enjoy their shared embrace.

A soft sigh escaped the Briton's lips as he stepped out to his balcony and looked down at the gardens surrounding the palace.

"I miss you, frog," he whispered to no one, leaning against the railing, the soft wind messing his hair up. For a moment he thought he had heard the sound of a horse neighing, but he shook his head, getting the thought away from his mind.

The prince turned to leave the balcony, the chilly night air already making his body shiver, but then, he heard someone call his name. And that was a voice he could recognize anywhere, anytime.

Without wasting a moment, Arthur quickly left his room and ran through the empty hallways of the sleeping castle, until he reached the backdoor. It was a door that no one really knew about, so there weren't even guards, which was of course only better for the young aristocrat.

He rushed outside and threw himself into the arms of the man behind the door.

"Francis…," the Englishman whispered, and the said man chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you so much, mon petite lapin," was whispered into the shorter one's hair, and he blushed, but smiled wider than ever before.

That smile, however, soon turned into a concerned look.

"What are you doing here? If the guards catch you, they will cut your neck!"

Francis just smiled, kissing the Briton's forehead. "Come with me."

"But… I-I can't… What if…-" The English prince was cut off by soft lips kissing the back of his hand, the tenderness of the gesture making him blush.

After that, he expected the Frenchman to kiss him, or just scoop him into his arm to persuade him to run away with him. But what Arthur wasn't expecting was that Francis was going to sing to him.

"Je vais t'offrir un monde,  
aux milles et une splendeurs."

_I'm going to offer you a world  
Of 1001 wonders_

Only a few lines, and Arthur was already swooning.

"Dis-moi, Princesse, n'as tu jamais laissé parler ton coeur?"

_Tell me, Princess, have you never let your heart talk?_

Arthur blushed furiously at the word 'Princesse', but he allowed Francis to help him onto the back of his horse, the Frenchman sitting behind him and holding him tightly with one arm, the other hand holding the reigns.

"Je vais ouvir tes yeux,  
Aux délices et aux merveilles.  
De ce voyage en plein ciel,  
Au pays du rêve bleu.  
Ce rêve bleu."

_I'm going to open your eyes  
To delights and marvels  
On this journey through clear sky  
In this land of a blue dream  
This blue dream.  
_

Francis sang softly into the prince's ear, holding him tightly as they rode away from the palace and to the woods, the warmth of the Frenchman's body making Arthur feel safe.

"C'est un nouveu monde en couleur.  
Où personne ne nous dit  
c'est interdit,  
de croire encore au bonheur!"

_It's a new world in color  
Where people don't tell us  
It's forbidden  
To think about happiness again  
_

Arthur smiled softly, and looking up at the other man, he started to quietly sing to him.

"Ce rêve bleu.  
Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux!  
Pour moi, c'est fabuleux  
Quand dans les cieux  
Nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux."

_This blue dream  
I can't believe it, it's marvelous!  
For me, it's fabulous  
When we're in the skies  
We share this blue dream between us._

"Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux," the Frenchman sang with a bit louder voice, smiling at the Briton, encouraging him to continue. _We make this blue dream between us._

"Sous le ciel de cristal  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire, délire et chavire  
Dans un océan d'étoiles.  
Ce rêve bleu!"

_In the crystal sky  
I feel like I'm flying  
I spin, feel dizzy and tumble  
In an ocean of stars  
This blue dream!_

"

Ne ferme pas les yeux," Francis whispered quietly as the other one was about to hide his face into his chest. _Don't close your eyes._

Blushing, Arthur just rested his head on the other one's shoulder, breathing in his scent as he continued to sand with a quiet voice.

"C'est un voyage fabuleux." _It's a fabulous journey._

"Et cotemple ces merveilles," the Frenchman added, smiling. _And contemplate these wonders._

"Je suis montrée trop haut  
Allée trop loin  
Je ne peux plus retourner d'ou je viens."

_I'm raising too high  
Going too far  
I can't return to where I came from._

A kiss was pressed on Arthur's cheek and Francis murmured the words 'Un rêve bleau' into his ear softly.

"Sure les chevaux du monde," Arthur whispered. _On the hairs of the world._

"Vers les horizons du bonheur." _Towards the horizons of happiness._

"Dans la poussière d'étoile. " _In the stardust._

"La vie contre le temps  
Infiniment  
Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux," they both sang, smiling at each other.

_Life fighting against time  
Infinitely  
And we're living this marvelous dream._

"Ce rêve bleau..."

"Ce rêve bleau..."

"Aux milles nuits  
Qui durera."

_Of a thousand nights  
That keeps on going.  
_

"Pour toi et moi." _For_ _you and me._

"Toute la vie...!" they finished together, lips pressed together into a loving kiss as they galloped away.

_For the whole life._


End file.
